Orb of Arion
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = 25 | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip Recommended for: Healer Spectral Acolyte Arion's magic increases the effectiveness, cool down, and power cost of your Heal by 300%. Upon casting a Heal you summon a Spectral Acolyte. * Spectral Acolyte casts a Heal for (50/50/100/100)% of your base Heal every 1.5 seconds. * Spectral Acolyte lingers for (6/9/9/12) seconds, and cannot be summoned again until it departs. * Spectral Acolyte resists most Crowd Controls. Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (20) +Health Stat, 1% Restoration (40) +Restoration Stat, 2% Restoration (60) 1% Power (80) 3% Restoration, 1% Health (80) Spectral Acolyte (1) (100) 2% Power (120) 4% Restoration, 2% Health (120) Spectral Acolyte (2) (140) 3% Power (160) 5% Restoration, 3% Health (160) Spectral Acolyte (3) (180) 4% Power (200) Spectral Acolyte (4) As he perfected his ability to channel magic, Arion relied on the powers of mystical artifacts such as this one to protect him. Artifact, Atlantean | quote = }} Orb of Arion is an artifact recommended for the healer role. Obtained from *Orb of Arion (Mission) Notes The Spectral Ally (labelled such when summoned despite the artifact description) casts the priority heal both at the beginning and end of its lifespan, e.g. at level 80 it lasts 6 seconds so it will cast the heal 4 times. The tripled power cost is reflected in the ability loadout interface. Feats *Trawling For Treasure: Collect all four Atlantean artifacts. (25 Points) **Orb of Arion **Eye of Gemini **Manacles of Force **Dead King's Scepter *Power Of The Depths: Get any Atlantean artifact to rank 20. (25 Points) Trivia *The last ability in the Spectral Acolyte's description becomes active at rank 200. *As the artifact is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, ranks 0 to 39 have common, ranks 40 to 79 uncommon, ranks 80 to 119 rare, ranks 120 to 159 epic and rank 160 legendary rarity. *The symbol in the center of the artifact, and the symbol that appears when the Spectral Acolyte is summoned, is similar to the one seen on the ground at the beginning of Atlantis: The Silent School, where Aqualad also identifies it as a Sigil of Arion. Gallery Icon Orb of Arion (Base).png|Rank 0-19 Icon Orb of Arion (020).png|Rank 20-39 Icon Orb of Arion (040).png|Rank 40-59 Icon Orb of Arion (060).png|Rank 60-79 Icon Orb of Arion (080).png|Rank 80-99 Icon Orb of Arion (100).png|Rank 100-119 Icon Orb of Arion (120).png|Rank 120-139 Icon Orb of Arion (140).png|Rank 140-159 Icon Orb of Arion (160).png|Rank 160-179 Icon Orb of Arion (180).png|Rank 180-199 Icon Orb of Arion (200).png|Rank 200 Category:Artifacts